Cursed Flames
by Legatic
Summary: What if E.N.D chose to take a closer look at the human world and join a legal guild.


**Disclaimer: All characters and references from Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **AN: I would appreciate it if anyone that reads this doesn't hire assassins to come kill me. However, some reviews and tips would be nice. Depending on how I want to develop Natsu, it will be Naza or no pairing.**

 **Natsu will not be a fire dragon slayer. I see stories in which Natsu is E.N.D but he uses fire devil slayer magic when it should be curses. It kind of bothers me so I will state right here and now that Natsu will be using his curse and not magic. It does not mean he won't use magic. He might use basic magic. Also, Natsu will retain his original form when not using his etherious form.**

 **Natsu's Curse: Endless blaze of scorching hot flames**

 **Etherious Form: His flames gain resistance to magic like Atlas Flames' hellfire. He gains wings, horns, and claws. He will get a physical boost along with a boost of total curse power.**

 **Natsu will be OOC. When I read "** **Heir of the Exiled** **" I loved his personality. It will be somewhat similar.**

 **Erza will be a bit more powerful. I might give her a new magic but I'm leaning towards just giving her more armor sets.**

 **One last thing:** Words in italics _like this_ will be just me narrating.

Characters' thoughts will be ' _like this'_

 **Chapter 1: Fairy Tail**

 _June 14 X777_

It was a bright sunny day when Natsu arrived in Fairy Tail. He was in a long-sleeved white shirt along with black shorts. He had a sword strapped to his waist. He looked like a late-teenager although he was over 400 years old.

Natsu looked up to the emblem and sighed because he walked for such a long time. His thoughts were interrupted when an old man came to him.

"Are you looking to join?" Natsu looked down to see a short old man with a wooden staff.

"Yes. I met a brown-haired man while I was dealing with bandits. I believe his name was Gildarts. He recommended me to this guild." replied Natsu as he remembered how he dealt with some weak bandits and a random mage watched and recommended him to this guild.

"I am this guild's third master Makarov Dreyar." He quickly opened the door and yelled "We have a new member! Let's party!" The guild erupted in cheers and Natsu got his guild mark. While Natsu was being shown around, people were whispering about him.

A raven-haired kid walked over to him and asked "Hey. I'm Gray Fullbuster. What's your name?"

When Natsu ignored him and just examined the jobs on the request board, Gray got angry.

"Don't ignore me, you pink-haired prick. **Ice Make: Hammer!"** A giant hammer came down on Natsu. When he lifted his right arm and coated it in flames, the instant the hammer came near his arm, it melted and vaporized. Gray was shocked to say the least and everyone started to whisper.

"Hey, I wonder how strong this guy is."

"He totally destroyed Gray."

"He might be as strong as Erza."

"No way. Erza is just a monster."

Natsu turned around and with an emotionless tone, he said "Before attacking someone, I suggest you put some clothes on." The moment he said that, Gray panicked and went searching for his clothes but not before asking once more "What's your name?"

He pondered what to say before deciding to just use his birth name. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" Luckily, information on the dark guild Tartaros was limited. Noone knew anything about him.

He went to the master and said "I will take this request." The request was the elimination of a dark guild named Ghoul Spirits. It was requested by the magic council for 500,000 jewels.

Natsu left the guildhall and everyone started to dicuss what just happened.

 _Its been about 1 year since Natsu joined. He was just picked as one of the 4 entries for the S-Class Trials. They were Natsu, Erza, Mira, and Cana. The location of the trial was Tenrou Island. Everyone was putting bets on who would win._

"I'm betting 2,000 jewels on Erza." Said Macao as he silently hoped he guessed right.

"2,000 jewels on Mira." Replied Wakaba in a confident voice. Macao's eyes widened while he was thinking. 'Maybe Mira might… No! I'll stick with Erza.'

"You're on!"

On the other side of the guild hall, two people were currently fighting again. Noone dared to get near them and moved to the other side.

"Tough luck Tincan. I'm gonna be the one to be promoted to S-class this year. Maybe next year." Said a white-haired girl

"Huh? What are you talking about? Obviously I'm the one who will be promoted this year." replied a red-haired girl with a sword strapped to her waist. Those two argued for a good 5 minutes before they finally went their separate ways.

"Phew. I'm glad they finally stopped. I guess they want to prepare for the S-class trials. Speaking of which, has anyone seen Flamebrain?" asked Gray

"Nope. I wonder how strong is Natsu? He almost never uses magic in the guildhall and even when he does, he never uses his full power." Asked Loke as he tried to get his mind of the deadly aura surrounding Erza and Mira as they went out the door.

"Who cares? I bet that Flamehead won't even come close to beating those 2 monsters."

"You never know man. He completely vaporized your ice when he first joined." Gray growled when he said that. He's been training hard to get to S-class and show up that pyro.

"Its been a year. I've trained long and hard. There is no way he will beat me this time." Loke grinned at his determination.

"Well good luck man. But, I wouldn't underestimate him I were you. He could be just as strong as Erza and Mira."

"No way. Those two are monsters. I bet that's why whenver he comes, he just picks a job and leaves or just sits there by himself. He must be scared."

Gray was laughing and he didn't realize that Loke already left and he was talking to the empty space next to him.

* * *

 _On the ship to Tenrou Island…_

"Alright kids. I'll start explaining the rules so listen up." Makarov started to explain the rules.

"The trial will be a maze. Its filled with numerous traps to stall you. Some traps may even attack you. If you find another participant, you may attack. You may not break the walls. Get to one of end where you will pick 1 of four routes. Each route leads to a different section of the island. Two of them will have S-class mages ready to make sure you don't get past them. The other two will contain more traps and some enchantment runes. Behind them will be a passageway with a flag at the end of it. The first one to bring it back to the ship will become S-class. If noone brings a flag back in 3 hours, then noone becomes S-class."

All of their eyes started becoming serious except Natsu. He looked as calm and collected as ever. Some people might say his face is a better poker face than even the best gamblers.

Soon, all four of them were in the mazes racing to earn their promotion. It had already been 45 minutes. The walls rose all the way up to the ceiling.

Cana was halfway in the maze. She had already triggered and been hit by more than a few traps.

Mira on the otherhand was using her Satan Soul to try and not trigger any traps. Thanks to her ability to fly, she avoided most of the traps and was almost done with the maze part of the trial.

Erza also was using her flight armor. She was speeding through the maze. Just as she turned the next corner, she encountered Cana.

" **Requip! Black Wing Armor! Moon Flash!** "By the time Cana noticed her, she was already struck by the attack. Cana fell down to the floor unconcious and Erza continued her way to the end.

Natsu was already in the second part of the trial. He was currently battling Gildarts. The battle was fairly even with Natsu just manipulating his fire from a distance to analyze him. After a while, Natsu stepped back and prepared for his next attack.

" **Flame Cannon!** "Natsu let loose a beam straight out of his hands. He targeted the ground beneath Gildarts. He quickly dashed past the smoke to find Gildarts already blocking the entrance.

"If I let you past that easily, I wouldn't be a S-class wizard." Gildarts said with a confident and grinning smirk. Natsu gave him a smirk of his own.

"Then let's try Plan B."

Natsu started of by manipulating his flames and coating his hands in flames. He smashed the ground in front of him creating a smoke screen.

Just a moment later, the ground started shaking as the ground around Gildarts started cracking and flames came through.

" **Blazing Eruption"** A cylinder shaped pillar of flames appeared from below him and the crash mage's eyes widened. He started to concentrate magic as the flames started to separate due to the crash magic. By the time the huge pillar was dissolved, Natsu was gone.

"That kid… That attack was strong. If I didn't use my crash magic, I would've been defeated for sure." He mumbled to himself. He was grinning at the prospect of someone powerful enough to make him go serious.

"Given time, he could become more powerful than even me…" By now, he was shaking with excitement.

* * *

 _In the tunnel behind Gildarts, Natsu was running to get the flag._

"That mage is strong. In a couple of years, he might be able to take one of the nine demon gates." He was also mumbling to himself wondering how powerful he would get."That attack was meant to knock him out. It should have severely damaged him at the very least. But he completely dissolved my flames."

Soon, he spotted a white flag with the Fairy Tail emblem on it. He quickly grabbed it and dashed to the ship.

At a different tunnel, Mira was currently engaging Laxus.

" **Evil Explosion!** " Laxus quickly dodged. He fired back with his own spell. This battle continued for a while going back and forth until Mira ran out of magic.

Mira was panting heavily. When she looked at Laxus, he only looked slightly tired. 'How much magic does he have?!' She was thinking of a strategy when she failed to noticed Laxus transform into lightning and reappear behind her.

Laxus punched her with a lightning covered fist. She was sent flying into the wall and when the smoke cleared, she was lying on the rubble unconcious.

"Beginner mistake."

Natsu was running towards the ship with the flag as he soon saw the master sitting on the helm.

"Master, I've completed the task." Upon further inspection, he was sleeping on the helm. He kept snoring and Natsu became irritated.

He went up to the ship and shook him awake until the master finally awoke.

"Master, I got the flag." Makarov's eyes widened as he saw the flag. "Already?" He took a look at his watch and saw it had only been two hours.

"Yeah." Gildarts was coming from the side. "I was just getting excited for a good fight then he just suddenly ran past me."

The master's eyes widened even more. Gildarts was saying Natsu was strong. 'I wonder how strong the kid really is…'

After waiting 30 minutes, Laxus appeared carrying Mira.

After waiting for another 15 minutes, he saw Erza panting and running towards the ship. "Master! I have the flag."

Her eyes widened when she saw Natsu and his flag. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"How…" Natsu just raised an eyebrow "I said how did you get here so fast?" She yelled the last bit out.

"I guess I just ran faster." Erza was even more pissed after hearing that. She didn't utter a single word on the trip back.

When Mira awoke, she wasn't much different. They were both insanely frustrated that they didn't make S-class this year.

Cana also looked gloomy. The only one who was calm the entire ship besides the master and the S-class mages was Natsu.

He had the same poker face as the start of the trials. When they finally made it back…

The master opened the door as he yelled for a party. The guild was consumed in cheers and they started brawling.

The only thing different was that Mira and Erza both didn't take part in the brawl. They just sat down at different tables and were thinking.

"Master, who won?"

"Yeah. Come on, tell us!"

The old man cleared his throat once he got on stage and yelled "The new S-class mage this year is Natsu Dragneel!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized Natsu was promoted before Mira and Erza. They finally noticed that the 2 girls got a deadly aura once the master made his announcement.

Everyone scrambled away from them. They looked around to congratulate Natsu to see that he was gone. Everyone just went their separate ways after that.

* * *

Natsu was sitting in his house in the forest thinking. Humans were interesting to say the least.

Fairy Tai's members are always trying to stay positive and live their life to the fullest. Some of them have potential to go toe to toe with the 9 demon gates.

For now, they could probably only take on a weak demon from the Books of Zeref.

 _Flashback_

Natsu was having a conversation with Mard Geer "I wish to take a closer look at the humans. They interest me. I was once human as well."

"Lead the demons for me while I am away." Mard Geer bowed down and nodded.

"How long will you be away Master?" Natsu thought about it until he answered "It depends. I will come back when I truly understand their emotions."

Natsu left soon after that. He met Gildarts after traveling for 3 months.

 _Flashback End_

He would have to stay in Fairy Tail to try and find out.

 **Well I guess this is a pretty decent start. Atleast I hope so…**


End file.
